Three biochemical mediators that may be useful for the repair of periodontal tissue will be incorporated into a polymeric delivery system. The liquid biodegradable delivery system when placed into a periodontal defect solidifies to forma a microporous film that serves both as a barrier to epithelial cells and as a matrix for controlled release of specific tissue-repair factor. Bone morphogenetic protein, a bone-inductive factor, FGF, a fibroblast and periodontal ligament growth factor, and fibronectin, a cell attachment factor are the three biochemical mediators that will be incorporated into various formulations of the delivery system. The rate and duration of release for each factor from its specific formulations will be measured by protein assay methods including gel electrophoresis. The biological activity of the released factor will be confirmed by cell attachment of proliferation methods. If successful in this phase, different versions of the delivery system can be used to deliver these biochemical mediators or genetically engineered factors for evaluation in animals and then humans to repair periodontal tissue.